


Office Hell

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Sex, Dildos, F/M, Grace Bondage, Grace Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Hell Fic, Implied Crowley/Dean Winchester, King of Hell Crowley, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Lucifer, Prince of Hell Dean, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Sexist Language, Slurs, Spanking, choose your own Lucifer, demon eyes, demon reader, vague almost threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Reader is Crowley's secretary in Hell, she's told she's misplaced an important file and Crowley decides he and Dean should punish her in their own way. Lucifer shows up and he doesn't like what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was a combined request from supernaturallywalkingbad & volcanic-coyote.
> 
> Warnings: see tags for warnings. I didn't tag this as rape/non-con but there are some loss of free will/mind control elements. Read at your discretion. Which Lucifer do you like best? Nick? Sam? Cas? Honestly I like them all. I couldn't decide, so I left it open to interpretation. Choose your fave and enjoy. ;-)

You had risen up the demonic ranks to become the King of Hell's secretary, not a great job but a whole lot better than where you were a few centuries ago. When you first arrived in Hell, you were tormented relentlessly like all fallen souls. Your tormentors saw something within you, you weren't sure what it was. Maybe it was your creativity, obedience or just some spark of evil within you. Whatever it was, they offered you the chance to become a torturer like them. Fast forward 200 years, and here you were, scheduling meetings, filing paperwork and fetching coffee for the King himself. It was far from glamorous, but it was comfortable. The King, it seemed, had taken a liking to you.

You were glad to be done dealing out crossroads deals to humans. Earth and its inhabitants held little interest to you these days, the fires of torment had burned out most of your humanity long ago. It had taken decades of torture and torturing for you to get this far, but it was worth it. In Hell, ironically, you were safe. Safe from hunters and their exorcisms, safe from angels and their smiting, safe from any lingering human feelings bubbling up inside as they sometimes did on earth. You rarely left the confines of the underworld for more than a few hours, unless Mr. Crowley needed you to. For the most part you dealt with his second in command, which these days meant dealing with Dean Winchester.

'Dean Winchester' was a name that had become frequently whispered among the denizens of Hell over the past several years. He had become a celebrity of sorts. A hunter turned demon turned Crowley's right-hand man, he was sure to raise a few eyebrows. Needless to say, the freshly minted demon was resented among much of the old guard for his sudden rise to prominence, particularly after having killed and tormented so many of your brethren or exorcising them painfully back to Hell. He had never exorcised you, but you understood their frustrations with the new guy. Word around the office was the King had quite a crush on the Winchester boy. He wasn't the only one. Your feelings toward Dean were a little more complex than the fear and pure hate most of the demonic world felt. You both resented him and wanted him. Dean was fresh meat as far as demons go, but he was also known to be a brutal, expert torturer and interrogator. There was a method to the madness of making him second in command so soon. You wondered what other talents he possessed.

You occupied a small office not far from the King's throne room. It was modestly accommodated but comfortable as far as offices in Hell go. It was much better than the cubicles most of the office demons inhabited. You were sorting through some papers when you heard the door creak open without so much as a knock.

"Boss wants to see you, says it's urgent," said Dean, his gruff voice as cocky as ever. Dean had shed his hunter attire and taken to wearing the uniform of Hell's elite: a solid black suit almost identical in style to his master's. You had to admit, he wore it well. Your eyes met his before he turned to leave, a cool breeze hitting your meatsuit from the hallway as the door swung open. One thing they never tell you about Hell before you come here is just how drafty and cold it can be. All that fire and brimstone stuff? Nonsense, at least as far as temperature goes. On this day the chill in the air of the corridors was unbearable, and you pulled on your black sweater for extra warmth. Lucifer burns cold, or they say.

You stood up from your desk and straightened your black outfit and fixed your hair, following Dean through the main office call center. Demons sat at their cramped grey cubicles in a flurry of mixed conversation in at least 50 different languages, taking calls from around the world. Calls from other demons and from humans summoning demons poured into the call center twenty-four hours a day. You had spent so much time on earth as a crossroads demon selling people their dreams at the price of their immortal souls that you became used to smart phones, email, and other human conveniences. Thanks to your advice Hell had embraced modern technology, making the various blood and sacrifice based summoning rituals still usable but as obsolete as rotary phones were on earth. If someone wanted to get a hold of a demon these days, they had better have an email address or Hell's phone number. The whole thing improved efficiency by at least 300%. The tech team was in the process of putting together an app for summoning demons, another one of your bright ideas.

You stepped into the throne room and found King Crowley seated there, looking over some scrolls as his King's guard stood like black-suited marble statues on either side, advising him in hushed tones on this and that. "Well, if it isn't my little genius, Y/N. Hello, darling. Won't you come in?" the King said warmly. "Leave us," Crowley commanded his guards. Dean also started toward toward the door. "Not you, Winchester. I'll be needing your assistance," he said. Dean joined Crowley, standing next to his throne with his arms folded in front of him, his eyes burning into you and a cocky smirk on his lips. The heavy wooden doors groaned open and the King's guard left the room, marching out in unison as Crowley secured the door with a snap of his fingers.

You approached the throne confidently, though still a little unsure of why the King had called this sudden meeting in the first place. "Your highness," you said reverently, bowing before him. "How may I be of service to you, my King?" You knelt in front of Crowley's throne obediently, awaiting his word. You loved your King, you owed everything you had accomplished to his favor of you. If Crowley had never taken an interest in you, you would still be found among the lower ranks of the demons, making crossroads deals, stuck in one of those tiny cubicles answering phone calls all day and night or worse still, torturing the souls of the freshly condemned. It wasn't just gratitude that bonded you to him, you had served him for years. You loved serving him, there was a simplicity and purity in it. Insofar as a demon could feel true love, you loved Crowley. You knew, however, your King was a fickle King and anyone who displeased him could be replaced or even smited as punishment.

Crowley gestured for you to rise, and you brought yourself to your feet. "We've run into a bit of a problem, love. And it seems you're at the center of it," he said. "A very important file has gone missing." You didn't know of any missing file. You kept careful records of everything that came through your office and you always locked all your file cabinets at the end of the day. Your office was even warded against intruders, you were that meticulous about your job. It had to be some kind of mistake.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Dean demanded. "Speak up."

"I don't know of any missing file, my King," you answered Crowley, ignoring Dean entirely.

Crowley rolled up the scroll in his hand and handed it to Dean. "Well, you see, I don't believe you. Because only three people had access to this file. Myself, Dean Winchester, and you," he said, rising from his throne and looking you up and down. Crowley stepped toward you, his eyes appraising your features. You felt a shiver go down your spine as Crowley attempted to read your emotions, the heart of your meat-suit started pounding nervously in your chest. "I know I didn't misplace it. Never touched the thing. Dean swears he didn't lose it. That leaves you, my dear," he said as he caressed your face gently. You sighed slightly at his touch. "So, think hard. Or we will make this very hard for you indeed," Crowley warned.

"I'm telling the truth, my King," you said, your eyes pleading. "I know of no missing file. All my files are accounted for and locked away."

"She's lying," said Dean. "I can tell. Look how nervous she is." Dean stepped closer to you, positioning himself behind you. He leaned down toward your neck, pulling your hair aside with his rough fingers, his lips almost touching your skin. "She's afraid," he said to Crowley, but his words are directed only to you. You sucked in a breath and bit your lip. Being sandwiched in between the two most powerful demons in all of Hell shouldn't have been this arousing, but it was. Dean grabbed your arms, pinning your wrists against your back. He breathed in your scent deeply as you struggled against his grasp. "I can smell her fear. She knows she's been caught."

"I'll be the judge of that," Crowley said, gesturing to Dean to let go of your arms. Crowley's hand stroked down your face to your neck, choking you lightly as he felt you pulse. "Hmm, she is scared, isn't she?" He lowers his hand to your chest, laying it over your heart which was beating fiercely in your chest. He backed you up until you were crushed up against Dean. "What are you afraid of, Y/N?"

"I'm not afraid, my King," you half - lied, refusing to meet his gaze. You knew it was futile. Crowley knew you all too well. He could read you. "I'm.. excited." That, on the other hand, was the full truth.

"Oh, no. Flattery won't get you out of this mess," Crowley said, his hands sliding lower down your body to fondle your breasts. He licked his lips seductively, his face inches from your own. For a moment you thought he was going to kiss you, but no. He was still reading your body, your mind and the twisted remnants of your soul. Crowley was drinking you in, enjoying watching you squirm under his touch. He had to see that you were telling the truth.

You sighed at his touch and the feeling of being pressed against Dean. "It's not flattery, my King. It's the truth," you said through a moan. You felt your breathing becoming heavier and desire making you ache. It had been a while since you'd been with anyone, human or demon, let alone so close to the two demons you wanted most.

"We'll see about that. Enough of this," Crowley ordered Dean, taking a few steps back. "Strip her. She needs to be punished."

Crowley could have easily just removed all your clothing with a snap of his fingers, but he wanted to put Dean to the test, and let him have some fun. Dean followed Crowley's orders, but there was a certain unease in his eyes, a trepidation in his movements. "You OK with this?" he muttered under his breath to you as he fumbled with the buttons on your black sweater.

"Mm hmm," you answered. "I'm fine."

"How touching. Winchester, you big softy. Worried about her, are you?" Crowley asked, clearly amused by Dean's sympathy. "In case you hadn't noticed: You're a demon! She.. is a demon! This is Hell, we're not concerned with anyone's feelings here. You'll do as I command. So go on, strip her!" Crowley then preoccupied himself with retrieving something from under his throne. You couldn't see, as Dean was blocking your view. You heard the distinct sound of clanking chains, and your heart caught in your throat, imagining all the tortures Crowley could possibly be inflicting on you soon. You've seen him in action and it was never pretty. It had been a long time since you'd been put on the rack.

"This is a nice meat-suit, by the way," Dean said to you, pulling your sweater off your shoulders and starting to unbutton your top. Dean, unlike all the other demons in Hell, had the luxury of inhabiting his own body. His true form demon face was not nearly as gnarled and twisted as yours or Crowley's. The human soul originally inside your meat-suit had long ago faded away into nothing, so it was all you in there. "Crowley, you're not going to hurt her pretty meat-suit, are you?" Dean was the only one allowed to be so informal with the King of Hell. If anyone else dared call him Crowley, or worse, Fergus, they would be flayed alive with a dull knife at a minimum.

Crowley walked over to you and Dean, holding in his hands a wooden box with several items inside: demon-proof chains, the cuffs engraved with devil's traps; some kind of paddle which looked like it had been around since Medieval times; and what appeared to be a very large dildo, although it was monstrous and definitely not modeled after anything human. "No," Crowley answered. "At least not permanently. It would be a shame to scar something so pretty." You sighed in relief, knowing at the very least you wouldn't be tortured or cut into pieces. He handed over the box of toys to Dean, who slid them on the ground next to the wall. “Let's get to work, shall we?”

The King and his second in command lead you to the wall where Dean secured the chained cuffs to a ring. Crowley pushed you up against the wall and pulled your skirt down your legs, revealing your completely nude ass. “Going commando, huh? Wouldn't have pegged you as the type,” he said, grabbing your wrists and raising them above your head, securing you into the cuffs which he locked with a key. He tucked the key away in his pocket. You were completely nude except for your black stilettos.

“You're kidding, right? It's always the quiet, nerdy ones you gotta look out for,” Dean said. “Like you said, this is Hell. She must have raised a little hell herself topside to get dragged down here. Ain't that right, darlin'? You're a naughty girl, aren't you?” Dean asked, slapping your ass playfully but hard, eliciting another moan from you.

“Did I say you could touch?” Crowley asked Dean, clearly annoyed. You were tightly secured to the wall, the cuffs uncomfortable and digging into your wrists. “Hand me that,” Crowley said to Dean, but you couldn't see what he was talking about because they were behind you. “No, not that, the other one.”

Crowley moved next to you, and you turned your head to look at him. “Please, my King. You must believe me,” you pleaded with him. “I would never do anything to betray you.” You knew he'd made up his mind about punishing you. There was no way to talk your way out of it. You weren't sure if you wanted to. Here you were, naked and chained, at the mercy of your King and his handsome prince. You would play along with their little game for as long as you could.

“Shh, stop talking,” Crowley said, positioning himself behind you as he slid his hands down your back. He reached your ass and caressed the soft flesh, still stinging slightly from Dean's slap. His hand was smooth and his touch surprisingly gentle. “You're right, squirrel. This is a pretty meat-suit,” Crowley purred. His voice was such a turn on for you. He reached down between your legs, spreading you open with his fingers to feel how dripping wet you were. “Mmm... well, at least there's one thing you weren't lying about. You are excited,” he said.

The next thing you feel is a hard whack against the soft flesh of your ass cheek, administered by Crowley with the ancient wooden paddle. You cried out in a moan of pain and pleasure as you felt the sting of the sudden strike. He repeated his action on the other cheek, only this time you were better prepared. You could turn your head to the side, but were unable to see what either of them were doing or planning to do to you next.

This was such a mild punishment as far as Crowley was concerned, and you wondered if the whole thing was just a farce. As far as you knew, there was no missing file. Perhaps they were just bored and wanted to have some fun with you. You decided to play along with whatever it was. "My King, please!" you moaned. Crowley responded by rapidly slapping your ass harder with the paddle. The sting of his strikes was getting to you. You wondered if he had broken the skin of your ass. It was likely, and you could feel your eyes start to well up.

"Winchester, not exactly your kink, is it? If I recall correctly, you prefer taking licks not giving them... well, never mind. Fancy a turn?" Crowley asked, again out of your field of vision.

"Absolutely," Dean answered, the smirk evident in his voice. Crowley handed the paddle to Dean, and the King stood to your side. You were finally able to see him again, and he was very aroused. Through your tears and discomfort, you licked your lips at the sight of him. Crowley reached down between your legs to tease you with smooth strokes of his talented fingers, touching you everywhere but your clit. He was driving you crazy. You wanted nothing more than for the King of Hell to fuck you hard against the wall. You were jolted out of your fantasy by Dean slapping you hard with his bare hand. "Don't need this thing," he said, tossing the paddle to the floor. "I like to get my hands dirty."

“Oh, no. I'm not going to fuck you, love. I don't mix business with pleasure,” Crowley said, clearly zeroed in on your wandering nasty thoughts. You felt disappointed. Perhaps the King found you unworthy of such attention.

"You sure about that, boss?" Dean said, and you could tell he was referring to the very noticeable tent in the front of Crowley's pants.

"I have a reputation to uphold. But..." he trailed off, retrieving an item from the box. "I can bend the rules a bit," he said, holding up the large dildo with a diabolical grin. You swallowed hard, taking in its appreciable size and length. It was long and thick, gray-black in color like demon smoke and ridged all over with veins and suckers. The shape was odd and tentacle-like, as if it belonged to some horrifying sea monster. The thought of being stretched out and filled with something so big was arousing and terrifying. You felt your heart pounding in your chest, even though as a demon you were resilient enough to handle it. Your ass and pussy could take any pounding Dean or Crowley could dish out. But just the thought of Crowley fucking you with anything, his fingers, a dildo, it was enough for you. You'd take whatever the King wanted to give you. And Dean? You knew he had no qualms about mixing pleasure with anything.

"Whatever you wish, my King, I'm yours do what you want with," you moaned.

"My, you are an obedient little whore," Crowley purred in your ear. You could hear Dean from behind you, undoing his pants. "Tell you what, love. If you can take all of this in that pretty twat of yours without crying, I'll fuck your mouth. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Please, please, my King. Fuck me, I beg you," you begged, spreading your legs further. You felt your own hot wetness drip down your thigh. In the stillness of the room you could hear Dean behind you, the sound of flesh slapping flesh letting you know he was watching Crowley and you, jerking himself off.

"Get her nice and ready for me, boss," Dean panted in between his strokes. "Wanna fuck all her pretty little holes."

"I'm not doing this for your benefit, Winchester. This is all for Y/N. She needs to learn her lesson," Crowley teased, still playing his game. He rubbed the head of the dildo against you, teasing your sensitive clit. "When I'm done with her, you can have your turn. Until then, keep it in your pants." He slowly teased your entrance with the head of the large dildo, inching it inside of you deeper and deeper. It stretched you out painfully, but it felt so good. You were incredibly wet already, it didn't take much pressure for the massive cock to slide deep inside you. You moaned out loudly through gritted teeth, careful to hold back your tears. Crowley fucked into you, back and forth with the big rubber monster cock, now completely slick with your juices. You closed your eyes, imagining it was your King fucking you with his own cock, and you could feel your orgasm building. But Crowley wasn't going to let you reach your pleasure that easily. "Good girl," the King said, pulling the dildo from you. He brought it to his mouth and licked your wetness from it, his lustful eyes never leaving yours as he did so.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said. "I didn't even think that thing would fit. My turn now?"

"Would you like that, my little whore?" Crowley asked you, tossing the dildo back in his toy box. "Dean Winchester wants to fuck you. I've seen him make girls scream and beg, but not quite like this," Crowley laughed.

"I... if...if it would please my King.." you hesitated, your head bowed, unsure if you should admit you wanted Dean. You definitely did. Would it anger Crowley? Would he feel jealous? Would he even care?

"Come now, whore. Don't lie to your King," Crowley glared at you. "It would please you, and you know it. And it would please me very much to watch."

He snapped his fingers to free your wrists from the cuffs. It was a relief to be free of the painful restraints and you straightened your back, rubbing the sore spots on your wrists where they dug into your flesh. You turned around and a regal-looking black bed with red silk sheets and black rose petals scattered on top appeared behind you. From the looks of it, it must have been Crowley's own bed.

“Your majesty, you shouldn't have,” Dean teased, unbuttoning his shirt and kicking his shoes off. “Who knew you were so romantic?”

“Mind your tongue,” Crowley said. Dean could be informal with Crowley on their own time, but there was a limit to how much sassiness the King would accept in front of other demons like you. “But what can I say? I have a soft spot for young demonic love,” he said with a smirk.

You looked over at Dean, his eyes were pitch black with lust as he stripped off the remainder of his clothing. You approached him slowly, your own eyes flitting black as your urges finally overcame your senses. You pounced on Dean, pushing him to the bed and tearing his shirt off, scratching your nails down his chest, growling as you drew blood. Dean snarled back at you and attempted to wrestle control away from you, but it was no use. His physical size and human strength didn't matter here in Hell. You had the advantage of age and power between the two of you and you easily dominated the fresh young demon. You used your power to pin him to the bed, straddling him. Dean's pants and boxers were pushed down around his thighs, and you rubbed your wet pussy on his hard length. He tried to break free of your power but it was useless. You lowered yourself down to rake your fingers through his hair and kiss him forcefully, and he kissed you back, biting your bottom lip hard. You growled at him, reaching down and pulling his cock to line up with your pussy. “Fight all you want, your sweet ass is all mine, Dean,” you say as you slide down onto his length, your hands reaching underneath him to squeeze his perky ass cheeks. You used your powers to keep his arms pinned above his head, similarly to the way you had been just moments ago, but freed up your grip on his hips so he could rut back against you, and he did so, eagerly.

Crowley applauded. “Good show. She can read you like a book, Dean. Knows exactly how you like it,” the King said as he sat on his throne watching the two of you, both amused and aroused.

Dean glared at Crowley for a second, then returned his attention to you with a growling moan. “Wanna touch you,” he panted as his eyes flitted from pitch black back to green. "Let my hands go," he asked. You ground your hips up and down his cock at an agonizing pace. He tried to fuck into you faster but you used your superior abilities to stop him from his goal, pinning his hips to the bed.

“Fuck you. Not until I say you can,” you replied. You were really enjoying putting the cocky young upstart in his place. You were here first, you were your King's favorite before this Winchester bastard showed up to strut around and sexually frustrate you all damn day. There was an electricity in the air, borne of the heady mix of lust and hate and evil that permeated this place. Lust and hate- those were your feelings for Dean reduced to bare essentials. You felt the demonic power coursing through your blood as you held Dean down, having your way with him. It was hot and exhilarating and you moaned his name as his cock hit your g-spot. You felt your control slip for a moment. “Dean... you feel so fucking good,” you moaned. You regained your composure, kissing and biting his neck as he writhed underneath you. "I fucking hate you," you growled. Dean wasn't angry anymore, he was loving every minute of being dominated by you. "There's nothing better than fresh meat like you, Dean," you said, pulling off his cock and re-positioning yourself so you were now hovering above him, straddling his face. He eagerly eyed your wet slit, wanting nothing more than to taste how wet he had made you. "I can feel all those last little shreds of humanity inside you. Aw, so precious," you teased.

"Shut up," Dean growled in response.

"But it's true. It's there, lingering. We can't help but be drawn to it, like moths to a flame. There's so much left of you to corrupt," you smiled smugly, just keeping yourself out of reach of his mouth, teasing him.

“She's right," Crowley said, smirking at the both of you. "Come on, give him what he wants,” Crowley said as he pleasured himself with slow strokes at the sight before him. He was probably reading all of your angry, dirty thoughts. You were pretty sure he shared some of the same thoughts about Dean.

Releasing your grip over the young demon, you held back using your powers to control him, or control yourself. Dean snarled, his innocent act over with as his eyes flitted black again. He flipped you over, burying his face right where you wanted him. He relished having control of his extremities again and kneaded your breasts roughly. "Damn, Y/N," he said between kisses. "You're so hot." He kissed up your abdomen, stomach and reached your breasts, sucking your nipple into his mouth, pulling the other one between his fingers. He started biting on it hard enough to make you squeal in surprise. You could take it, your meat-suit was tough. You wrapped your legs around him, missing the feeling of having his mouth on your pussy. His tongue was talented, and you were soon begging him to fuck you again. 

"Come on..." you whined. "Fuck me, Dean."

"Should I let her cum?" Dean asked Crowley.

"You have my full permission to make the whore scream," Crowley said through a groan, his breathing heavy. Crowley clearly didn't like to let on how much he was enjoying this little show, but his lusty voice gave it away.

Dean teased you slowly with his tongue, licking long, slow stripes through the folds of your pussy, just barely grazing your clit with the tip of his tongue. He was dragging out your torment. He wasn't going to get you off quick. He wanted to watch you squirm under him, payback for the way you treated him. As subby as he was, there was definitely a dominant side to him as well. You knew he loved to torture souls, apparently he also liked a bit of torture in the bedroom. His eyes were still demonic black, as were yours. It was a good look on him.

"Please..." you moaned. "Dean.." you were so needy, here you were begging this fresh young demon like he was your master.

"I'm gonna fuck you. I wanna cum on you," Dean said, pulling you up from the bed. "Get on your hands and knees," he ordered. You obeyed, desperate to feel him inside you once again. You arched your back and spread yourself apart for him. "Good," Dean said.

He positioned himself behind you, slapping your ass hard before harshly thrusting his cock inside you with a hiss. He grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling on it as he pounded into you, using his full demonic strength to punish your body with each thrust. You screamed in pain and pleasure as Dean fucked you, knowing that Crowley was watching you both and getting off on it made it even better. Dean pulled your hair, jerking your head to the right and making you look at Crowley as he fucked you. He was looking at Crowley himself. Dean reached down between your legs, rubbing angry circles around your clit.

"Moan for your King," Dean said, his thrusts growing erratic. "Cum all over my cock for him."

"Dean! Cr--Crowley..my King!" you moaned as all your pent up frustrations suddenly exploded in a flash of white light, your orgasm pulsing through your body. Your legs were shaking, you were completely exhausted as Dean continued to thrust into you, your orgasm triggering his own.

"Fuck, Y/N," he moaned, as he pulled out of you, coating your ass in thick ribbons of cum.

Crowley, however, wasn't pleased. "Well, that didn't last very long," he remarked, approaching the bed. "Clean her up," he ordered Dean. Dean grabbed the silk sheet from the bed but Crowley stopped him. "Oh no, you don't. Not with that. Use your tongue."

Dean was caught off guard by Crowley's request but he complied, bending down to lick his own cum off your ass. You were still panting and shaking as he cleaned you with his tongue; your body recovering from the aftershocks of the intense orgasm Dean had given you; when you felt his tongue slide down your crack to your pussy, then back up to tease your hole. You felt yourself get aroused again already as Dean lavished attention on your crack, moaning while he ate your ass. Dean started tongue fucking your hole and rubbing your pussy with his fingers, just barely grazing your clit with each stroke of his hand. He slobbered all over your hole getting it wet and ready, between your cum, Dean's cum and saliva you were drenched.

Sex being one of the weapons of demonkind had created a hyper-sexuality in your species. Your blood was hotter, your tempers flared hotter and your arousal followed suit. Unlike a typical human male, male demons had the luxury of multiple orgasms in rapid succession and an ability to get hard as many times as they wanted. "I need to fuck your ass," Dean moaned at you, rubbing your ass cheeks. "May I, your majesty?" he asked Crowley with a hint of sarcasm. Crowley nodded.

Dean rubbed your slick hole with his finger, pushing it inside and swirling it around to ready you. He added a second finger, stretching you out this way and that. You felt turned on by the sensation of pressure on such a sensitive body part. You didn't often do this Dean stroked his cock with his other hand, it was already hard again. Even for a demon, Dean was unusually hyper-sexual. Crowley tossed Dean a small bottle of lube from his throne. He popped the top and rubbed it onto your hole, slicking up his cock with the remainder.

"Always prepared. That's why you're the King," Dean teased. Crowley wasn't amused.

"Fuck her," the King ordered.

Dean slid his wet lubed up cock inside your hole. As much as he had loosened you up it was still a tight fit, and Dean let out a hissing moan at the pressure clamping around his dick. He took his thrusts slowly, letting you get used to the feeling of having a horny demon balls deep inside your ass. You felt your ache begin to build up again and you were greedy for another orgasm. Crowley watched as Dean fucked you, his eyes wandering over your bodies appreciatively. Dean was a noisy lover, his moans and curses echoed through the cavernous throne room and probably down the hall. He reached his hand around you and started teasing your clit with his fingers while he thrust himself harder and faster into your ass. His strokes on your clit became stronger and more precise, and you moaned his name in response. You remembered Crowley was there. "My King.." you moaned. Crowley sat in his throne, pleasuring himself lazily to the sight of Dean fucking you. You knew the King was saving his pleasure up, just for you.

Dean rolled his hips and rubbed your clit in just the right way, triggering your orgasm. It was different from the first one, but no less powerful. You trembled and twitched all over, and Dean came soon after, releasing more of his cum in your ass. You were drenched with sweat and cum by the time he was done with you. Dean rolled over onto his back to the side of you, tired. Your meatsuit felt physically exhausted as well, but you pulled yourself together, using your demonic strength to steady yourself on the bed.

"Off the bed. On your knees," Crowley commanded. Crowley approached the bed and you obeyed, kneeling on the cold ground in front of Crowley as the King unzipped his pants, pushing his trousers and black satin boxer shorts down his thighs, letting his erection spring free. "Good girl. Remember what I promised you? Now let's see if that mouth of yours can do more than just moan and beg for mercy," he said.

Dean rolled over on his side to watch the two of you, his eyes meeting Crowley's.

You started playfully licking at his cock, stroking it with one hand. "How do you like it, my King?" you asked between licks. You knew it wasn't wise to tease Crowley this way, but you couldn't help yourself. After today, you craved excitement in ways you hadn't felt in years.

"Rough," he answered with a growl, thrusting deeper into your mouth. You gave him what he wanted, deep-throating his cock, bracing yourself with your hands on his thighs as he fucked your face. He pulled your hair away from your face gently, then gripped you by your hair, shoving you as far down onto his cock as you could go. Luckily as a demon you didn't really need to breathe, and you had no gag reflex. Crowley let go of your hair, and you pulled yourself off his cock, resumed licking and stroking it, sucking the pre-cum from his tip, then sucking him down once more, as deep as you could. He watched you as you worshiped him with your mouth, then looked over at Dean again. He liked looking at Dean, you noticed. You wondered if the two of them had ever... now that's something you'd like to see.

Crowley must have been listening in on your dirty thoughts again, because he laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said. You felt his thrusts into your mouth stuttering out as his cock twitched inside your mouth. He was so close. You rubbed up his thighs and massaged his balls. Crowley was groaning and panting with every caress of your tongue on his cock. It was incredible to know you were making the King feel this way, you had wanted to do this for so long. Crowley let out the most beautiful growling moan you had ever heard as he came inside your mouth, filling your throat with his cum. You swallowed it down, completely exhausted now from Dean and Crowley fucking you. You moved from the hard ground to the silk sheets of the bed, hoping they'd let you rest for a moment.

Just as the three of you were starting to come down from your high, the heavy doors of the throne room groaned open. Someone had a death wish and was stupid enough to try interrupting the three of you. A sharp chill filled the air, causing goosebumps to rise all over your body and stiffening your nipples. Crowley turned around in shock. There stood an angel. Though you could see its true form it was unfamiliar to you, you couldn't place a name. Its wings were white dipped in gold, and there were six of them. This was no ordinary angel.

"Lucifer," Crowley gasped.

So this was Lucifer. Your god- of sorts. You knew the demonic creation myths centered around Lucifer and Lilith, but thought they were just myths. You thought Lucifer's cage was just an empty box, put there to frighten demons into submission. Lucifer's vessel was handsome enough, clad in a crisp suit. Even more impressive was his true form, though it was compressed inside the borrowed human body he was in. The six gilded wings wrapped around his human frame. You had seen angels and their true forms before, but they were boring, run of the mill. Lucifer was magnificent to behold.

"What's going on here?" he asked, looking in confusion at the strange sight of three naked demons having sexual relations in the throne room of Hell. "You...you've turned my kingdom into some kind of whore house," he said to Crowley.

"I..I can explain," Crowley said, kneeling before Lucifer, still naked from the waist down. You were shocked at Crowley's sudden display of cowardice. You knew from your time with the King he openly mocked the Lord of Hades, calling him a winged pansy among other epithets.

"Don't patronize me, you maggot. Get up, on your feet. Don't bow before me if you don't mean it," Lucifer ordered. Crowley obeyed.

Lucifer paced around the room, debating to himself what to do with the three of you. He sat down on the bed next to Dean. "Hmm. This one I recognize. Hello, Dean. A demon now, huh? That's got to be pretty disappointing for baby brother," he said, his hand gliding up Dean's thigh. An unsure expression plagued Dean's face as Lucifer slid closer to him, a hungry glint in the Devil's eye as he pulled the young demon against his chest. Lucifer breathed in the heady mix of sweat and sex on Dean's skin. "Too bad you didn't end up in the cage with us. My brother and I would have had so much fun with you, pretty boy."

Dean's eyes flitted black as he growled in anger.

"Oh please, you don't scare me, kid. But this one..." he said, sliding on the silk sheets over to you. "This one is terrifying. I've never seen you before. Hi. My name is Lucifer. What's your name, you little abomination?" he asked almost cheerfully, cradling your face in his hands.

"Y/N," you answer, keeping your eyes their usual color. You refused to give into any anger you felt toward Lucifer- a creature who you knew disdained your very existence. You didn't hate him or love him, but you were in awe of him.

"She's more intelligent than most of them, I see why you make her do all your work for you," he said to Crowley. Crowley's head was still bowed in humility. "Will you stop? I know how you really feel about me," he said to Crowley. Crowley looked at him, a glare in his eyes.

"What about you, sweetie?" Lucifer asks, pulling you onto his lap. You keep still, your heart beating fast as Lucifer cradles you in his arms like you're his newest plaything. "How do you feel about your Lord? Same as these two ungrateful, corrupted miscreants?"

"I... I don't know, my Lord," you answer. It's true. You've never really given it much thought. Other than the very brief time that Lucifer was freed from the cage, for as long as you had been a denizen of Hell he had been locked away, a mere rumor. You had heard whispers about his existence here and there, but for most of your life as a demon, you didn't believe the Devil even existed. You felt Lucifer probing your soul, trying to see if you were lying or being evasive.

"Hmm... she's telling the truth. She doesn't know how she feels about me. I bet I could make a believer out of her, though," Lucifer said.

Crowley and Dean look at each other, confused.

"Have you ever been with an angel, Y/N?" Lucifer asks, looking into your eyes. "Just a kiss from even a fallen angel like me can purify a demon, bit by bit." He leans forward, touching his lips to yours just barely, kissing you softly, slowly, beautifully. You can't help but kiss him back. You feel something wash over you, a cold blue fire burns through you, cleansing you slightly, you feel it burning away at the corrosion in your soul. Lucifer pulls away from you, smiling. "Wasn't lying, was I?"

Crowley started to retreat back to his throne when Lucifer stopped him in his tracks.

"Ah, ah, ah. Where are you going? I think you and Dean need to spend some quality time alone, thinking about what you've done to this poor girl. Abusing your power to use her for your gratification? Tsk, tsk. If only there were someplace I could put you for a little while," Lucifer said, scratching his chin. "Do you know someplace we could put these two abominations, Y/N?"

You didn't want to say it. You knew exactly what he was suggesting, but you couldn't be the one to say it. You didn't want your King sent there. For all your dislike and mixed feelings about Dean, you didn't want him sent there, either. But still, with Lucifer's eyes boring into yours, you had no choice. You blurted it out. "The Cage," you said in a whisper.

"Yes, that's right! We'll send them to the Cage," Lucifer said. "That will teach the two of you to truly respect your Lord. An old friend awaits you there, Dean. You remember my brother, Michael? He's been very bored these past centuries, imagine his surprise when I send him not one but two fun new toys to play with." Crowley and Dean looked at one another, terrified. Before they could open their mouths in protest, Lucifer snapped his fingers and their clothes were back on. He snapped his fingers again and they disappeared, locked up together in the Cage with Lucifer's brother, Michael.

"Mmm. Alone at last," Lucifer said seductively. He picked you up off the bed, as if you weighed nothing. You wrapped your arms around him, the skin of his vessel felt cool to the touch. He snapped his fingers and Crowley's bed disappeared, replaced with one Lucifer found more agreeable. It was ivory, carved with ornate designs and glowing Enochian symbols in gold, covered with white satin sheets. Surrounding the bed were mirrors and dozens of white candles. His elegant style shouldn't have surprised you, Lucifer is an archangel after all.

"What do you want with me- a demon?" you asked him. You had always thought that Lucifer hated demons. That's what the myth said, anyway.

"I created your kind. I'm your God and your father, of sorts. Not literally, mind you. And you're right- I do despise most of my children, but a few of them are... special to me," he said, laying you down on the bed. "I think you might be one of the special ones." Lucifer touched two of his fingers to your forehead, and all your bruises and scrapes from your activities with Dean and Crowley were healed instantly. You were clean and refreshed, and felt your strength return to you as well. You no longer felt exhausted. "Would you like that? To be special to me?" he asked.

Lucifer was so gentle and not at all how you expected him to be. He was the most feared creature in hell, so terrifying that many demons were convinced he didn't really exist, and yet here he was, doting on you. "If it means you won't hurt me, I'll be anything you want," you said, honestly. You were intrigued by Lucifer, but still unsure about his intentions toward you. There had to be something he wanted, some trick at hand.

He ignored this, snapped his fingers and you were both wearing short white robes embroidered with gold, the sort of thing you imagined an angel would wear in heaven. He climbed onto the bed, laying next to you. Lucifer's fingers traced a line down your neck, to your chest, circling around your breast. The chill of his touch made goosebumps rise wherever he slid his fingertips on you. Your nipples formed stiff peaks under the thin silk material of the robe. "You burn so hot," he whispered, blowing his cold breath on your skin. He kissed your neck, softly, seeking out your warmth. You wrapped your arms around him and he sighed contentedly. Everywhere your flesh connected to his, you could feel his grace licking you, like flames made out of ice.

"Do you enjoy it? The warmth?" you whispered.

"Yes. Very much," he said, pressing himself closer to you. "Everyone expects me to be made of fire, and you'd think the center of Hell would be toasty warm, but you'd be very wrong. I've been sitting in the freezing cold all this time."

You didn't want to feel this way, but you started to feel sympathy for Lucifer. Nobody deserved to be locked alone in a cage forever, no matter what their crime. What was Lucifer's crime? He didn't love humans or accept that they were better than him. He didn't love humans more than he loved his father. Surely he didn't deserve to be cut off from his family for this simple transgression.

"I have a theory, and I want to test it on you. With your permission of course," he said. His eyes were sincere- at least they seemed to be.

"What theory?" you asked.

"If an angel's kiss can make a demon feel a little cleaner, something more than a kiss might purify a demon completely," he said. "I'd like to test this. If it works, you'll become a human once again. If it doesn't work, you might... ah... explode into a million tiny pieces and cease to exist. Either way you won't have to fetch coffee for that pompous ass-stain of a King anymore. A win-win situation for you however it goes, really."

Human. It wasn't something you'd ever thought you would desire. You had been a demon for over 100 years, and you never thought regaining your humanity was even an option for you until this moment. Could you really say no to Lucifer? Technically, sure you could. However, in spite of how gentle and nice he was being, you were still afraid of him, afraid of what he might do to you or to Crowley or Dean if you said no. The idea of having a chance to live your human life all over again appealed to you on some level. Maybe you could do it right this time, not sell your soul and end up in Hell. And maybe part of you wanted more than a kiss from the beautiful monster before you.

"I'll need an answer before we take this further," Lucifer said. "Unlike those demons, I need your consent."

"Yes," you said. "I'll do it."

Lucifer smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Your soul, this smokey thing- what's left of it.. it's very dirty," Lucifer said with a grin. "This might take all night."

"Please..." you pleaded, desperate to feel the cold flames of Lucifer's grace licking at your flesh. "Kiss me again."

Lucifer complied, hovering over you, his lips graced yours with the softest kiss. His movements were slow and sensual, not at all like the anger and passion you'd expect from the Devil. He caressed your face, his hands now warmed by the heat of your flesh. His lips found your neck, every touch of his mouth to your skin stirred something deep inside you. You felt small pieces of yourself reignite. He was cleansing you.

"I'm not what they say I am," he said, his hands reaching under your garment, caressing up your thighs. "I won't use you the way those two did. I won't lie to you, or hurt you. Not unless you deserve it." Lucifer pressed himself against you and you felt his hardening cock dig into your center. You grew warmer with need at the thought and evidence of his arousal, raising your hips to feel more of him. Lucifer moaned softly, his body and grace tuned to you, feeling every change in your temperature as he sought out your warmth. His grace was doing something to you, it wasn't just cleansing you. It was making you want him, making you give up control to him. "And you don't deserve my wrath. Not a soul enters this place, that I don't come to know them. I know you. I've watched you from the cage with great interest, Y/N. You remind me of someone very dear to me."

"Who?" you ask.

"Myself," he said, kissing you once more. You kissed him back eagerly, your lips parting, granting his tongue entrance. You needed to feel more of him, all of him. You spread your legs wider and attempted to wrap them around his waist, pressing the hotness of your core against his somewhat icy flesh. Lucifer stopped you with his grace. "Hmm. I see you're eager. Let's take this slow," he said in a whisper. He pulled the fastening on your robe, revealing your naked form to him once again. The silken material slipped off your shoulders easily, and you reached up to undress him. He shrugged out of his angelic garment, his nude vessel a luscious sight to behold, his flesh pale and smooth. You wanted to wrap yourself around him, you wanted him to bury himself in your warmth, and you knew he could read your thoughts, but he resisted. He pulled away from you, lowering himself to kiss up your legs slowly, his lips touching your skin with feather light kisses. Every time he made contact with you, a surge of something- pleasure, euphoria, tickled you there. "The grace of an archangel can do terrifying and wonderful things," he said as his mouth reached your thighs. He sucked you there, hard enough to leave marks. You could feel his cool breath ghosting your pussy, he was so close to where you wanted him most. You whined in desperation, needing to feel his lips, his tongue, his hands, anything he could give you. He read your mind and smirked, tickling the soft sensitive flesh of your inner thighs with his fingertips, making you squirm.

"You're still afraid," he said, looking up at you, his face in mock sadness. "You're afraid you're just another plaything to me."

"No. I know I am," you said firmly.

"See, that's why I like you," he said. "You're smart. Too smart for Hell. And you're much too good for the likes of Crowley. Giving you a second chance is the least I can do."

You bit your lip, rocking your hips, trying to pull his attention back to where you needed it. "Please," you begged. "My lord."

Lucifer smiled at this. "I knew I'd make a believer out of you." His eyes wandered over your nude form, appreciating every supple curve of it. "You know, I'm not the biggest fan of humanity," he said, his hands still stroking close to your heat. "But physically, you are works of art." His fingers grazed your folds, you felt Lucifer's grace licking your skin with every touch and it only amplified your desire for him. You moaned loudly and bucked your hips up toward his touch, unable to control yourself as he rubbed you softly with his fingertips, his eyes never leaving yours as he explored you. "Be patient," he warned, his face suddenly stern as he stilled his movements. "Or I'll stop."

"Y-yes..m-my lord," you panted.

He kissed the outer lips of your pussy while teasing your clit with his fingers. He was barely grazing you with lingering touches, not enough pressure to get you there. He was torturing you. Making you beg, teasing you, making you think he was going to bring you over the edge, then pulling away. "Oh, the game isn't as fun when you figure it out," he said, pulling away suddenly. He was reading your thoughts. "But I still want to play."

You kept still, letting him explore your body, knowing the whole time he was also exploring your mind. You kept your thoughts from wandering and kept your attention on him. He licked a thick stripe through your pussy, his tongue sliding through your slick easily. Lucifer groaned contentedly at your taste on his tongue. You felt his grace licking you there in tandem, teasing the sensitive nerves as he sucked on your clit. His grace hummed through you, expanding through your abdomen up into your chest. A dull vibration washed over you. Whatever he was trying to do, it was beginning. The pleasure of being purified by Lucifer's tongue was sparking a flame inside you. You felt a tear stream down your face, overwhelmed by the stimulation. He brought you just to the edge, before pulling away once again.

"Your human feelings are returning," he said, his eyes full of wonder. "I knew it."

Lucifer's grace had awakened what had long been dead in you. You wanted more of this, more of him. You started to silently pray his name over and over again, begging him to give you the ecstasy you so desperately craved. "Patience," he said, keeping you pinned to the bed. "You know, there's more power in my tongue than in your entire being. Just imagine what the rest of me will feel like."

"I don't want to imagine," you said. "I want to feel you." You whimpered quietly in protest, and Lucifer smiled wickedly, diving back down to devour you. He spread you open with his strong hands, holding you there with his grace as he dipped his tongue inside you. You were like a doll to him, a wind-up toy he could play with. But the way he was making your heart pound in your chest, the way his grace surged through your nerves filling you with a cleansing icy warmth, you couldn't complain. You wouldn't protest. You felt that delicious pressure building inside you again, you were close to imploding as he swirled and zig-zagged his tongue along your clit just the way you liked it.

"You're so sweet and juicy, Y/N," Lucifer said between his sucks. He teased you with his fingertips, curling them inside you. "I want you to come for me now, and I want to taste it." He returned his mouth to your clit, you moaned as his grace vibrated against your aching nub. His tongue fluttered against you hard while he rubbed your g-spot at the exact same time. The pressure built and built, until you came hard. Every other part of you went numb and blind, as the nerves in your clit imploded in pleasure. Your vision went white and you cried out his name. You looked down at him, straining to see in through the haze of pleasure you were still in. Your orgasm rocked through you in pulsating aftershocks. "Yes..." he sighed, savoring the taste of your orgasm, "that was so good."

You felt the impurity within you; the demonic part of you; start to fall away like chips of old paint. They dissolved into ash, and then into nothing. Human. You suddenly felt more human, even more vulnerable than before. Suddenly it dawned on you how powerless you soon would be. Not that you could ever fight off an archangel as a demon, even if you wanted to. Soon you would have no power whatsoever, completely at Lucifer's mercy to do with you as he wished. You didn't care. You could feel yourself being renewed, reborn. Where you were once a cloud of dark grey smoke, a light was being forged in that darkness. A spark of humanity kissed by Lucifer's grace. Tears of joy formed in your eyes and rolled down your cheeks. It was an automatic response. You pushed away these thoughts as best you could and tried to steady your breathing.

"Not having second thoughts, are we?" he asked, sitting up from the bed and positioning himself at your entrance. "We're not done yet."

As if to answer, you opened your legs and wrapped them around his waist. Lucifer accepted this, and teased you with the head of his cock. His grace throbbed there, hard. He wasn't going to let you rest. "I want to make you come again and again. I'm nothing if not thorough. Maybe I'll leave a little bit of my grace inside you," he said, leaning down to suck your nipple into his mouth, nibbling on it. "That way you can feel me, whenever you want," he whispered into your flesh. "We'll be connected, forever." You carded your fingers through his hair, and he sighed at this intimate gesture. He released your nipple from his mouth, looking up at you. You don't know why, maybe it was his grace or maybe it was your growing humanity, but you felt something for him. It was almost like genuine human affection, as far as you could recall what that felt like.

He slipped himself inside you slowly, his thrusts gentle, like he was afraid to break you. You were becoming more breakable by the moment. Lucifer was the opposite of a demon in every possible way. He let out a quiet moan, giving in to the pleasure he felt. His six wings unfolded behind him, trembling and resonating. You attempted to buck your hips upward to meet his thrusts, but he pinned you down to the bed with his grace. You gave over control easily, knowing you couldn't protest. Strengthened by his wings flexing, his thrusts became stronger. He latched his mouth onto your neck, kissing and sucking marks into your skin. He wanted to please you, to focus on you completely. You kept your eyes on him, but from the corner of your vision you could see the two of you in the mirrors surrounding the bed which allowed you to enjoy the sight of Lucifer making love to you from every angle. Lucifer glanced over at the mirror you were looking at, groaning at the sight of himself buried deep inside you. He looked himself up and down, admiring his vessel and his wings, the only parts evident of his true form. "It's true what they say about my vanity," he remarked, "but little else they say is."

You felt Lucifer's grace creeping deeper inside you with each thrust, like he was seeping into your soul and claiming it as his own. He reached down to rub your clit, making you cry out in pleasure from the slightest touch. His grace hummed in the tips of his fingers, overwhelming your senses as it licked into you. Your orgasm throbbed through you, and your vision went white again. It was more than just an orgasm this time. The final wisps of dark smoke within you melted away into nothing, and you were glowing with a warm light that dissipated before your eyes. You couldn't see his wings anymore. Your soul had been cleansed. You couldn't move, you couldn't lean forward to claim Lucifer's mouth and kiss his sweet lips like you wanted. There was no power left inside you, there was no way to resist. Lucifer had you pinned down to the bed, there was nothing to silence the moans coming from your mouth. There was no calming the panting breaths, the writhing pleasure he was making you feel all over with his grace buried deep inside you, licking every sensitive nerve. There was no way to hide the effect he was having on you. You were completely at his mercy now. You were human.

"Human! I knew it," Lucifer smiled. "I knew it would work. Oh, Y/N. You should see yourself," he said. You looked over in the mirror, not able to see anything more than 2 bodies entwined on a bed. "I mean your real self. Your soul. It's beautiful. A precious, breakable little thing." Lucifer released his grip on you, letting you lean toward him and kiss him.

"Lucifer," you moaned. "It feels so good." He knelt on the bed, still inside you as he pulled you up with him onto his lap. You wrapped your legs around him and bounced up and down on his cock, leaning back and rolling your hips, your eyes never leaving his. He thrust back against your movements, looking you up and down and licking his lips as he admired your body. You knew he had eyes everywhere, he could see everything reflected back to him in the mirrors. He was watching himself fuck you from every angle. His thrusts became erratic and he moaned out your name as he grabbed you and pulled you against his chest, his head thrown back in pleasure and his grace lighting up the room as he came inside you. The heart of his vessel beat loudly in his chest and you closed your eyes against the blinding white light that surrounded you, clinging to Lucifer as you waited for it to dissipate.

After a moment the room went dark again and you carefully opened your eyes. You were lying on your side now, Lucifer still inside you, bodies entwined. His face was one of bliss, and raised up from the pillow and kissed your forehead. "That was amazing," he said, pulling out of you. You smiled up at him. He looked different now that you couldn't see his wings or any part of his true form. He just looked like a man. Only the resonating feeling of his grace inside you told you he wasn't. "Did you enjoy that, my dear?"

"Yes," you said. "Thank you. Thank you for everything." You kissed him with genuine affection. His light burned inside you, keeping you in a state of bliss that washed over you in waves. "I never want this to end," you said. But you knew it had to. You were human now and Hell was no place for you. You couldn't stay here, and you were saddened. Sorry to leave it behind, and even sorrier to leave Lucifer.

"Oh, it won't end," Lucifer said, smiling. "You're mine now. Forever and ever. I know I said I'd let you go, but then I thought, what could possibly be better for you up there? What could be better than being my little human pet? Do you think there could be anything better than that? Hmm?"

"I.. I don't know," you said, tears falling from your eyes. "I don't think so. Nothing could be better than you." His grace put the words in your mouth. You couldn't answer any other way. You wanted Lucifer and nothing but Lucifer, it was as if nothing else existed. But your soul was being torn. You didn't want to lose your freedom. You didn't want to be a pet, a plaything. Lucifer snapped his fingers and the bed disappeared beneath you. You floated over toward the throne. His clothes reappeared but you remained nude, kneeling at his feet as he took his place upon the throne. You looked up at him and then down at yourself. A collar and heavy chain tethered you to Lucifer's throne.

"Besides, you were going to be stuck here forever anyway, before I came along to free you from those demons," he said, "and unlike those abominations, I'm very, very nice to my pets as you now know. Hey, if you still want to do the secretary thing, we could do that. I don't really drink coffee or care about hell's paperwork so it would really just be a little kinky roleplay. I'm not opposed. So, what do you say? Stay here with me, or--" he raised his hand preparing to snap his fingers. If you said no, he could destroy you, like that. He'd blast you into a million tiny pieces. You had no choice- not that you would ever choose otherwise. He was inside you, echoes of his voice inside your mind. "You're mine, Y/N," it repeated over and over. "Sinners don't get second chances," the voice inside his grace whispered to you. "This is more than you deserve." His grace was like a virus, attacking your will and bending you to his own.

"I'm yours," you said, unable to form any other words. "Forever."

Lucifer smiled crookedly. "Somehow I knew you'd say that."


End file.
